Tis The Season (Fiona Fox Series)
by PhoenixFlame1604
Summary: The second instalment of my Fiona Fox series! This time, it's December and snow is definitely on it's way! With Christmas just around the corner, what lies in store for our pair of lovers? Who's coming to Amy's Christmas party? Will everything go smoothly? Can Fiona find the perfect gift for Terry in time? Rated M for language and sexual content!
1. Introduction

**'Tis The** **Season**

_Hello, all! It's a Christmas-themed fanfic and the second instalment of the Fiona Fox Series. I uploaded the original version of this story in December 2018...but I never finished it due to personal circumstances. Even when it was up, I didn't think it was as good as it could be...which is why I'm re-doing it, now._

_Sorry, but this won't be out around Christmas-time, so it's not really seasonal...but it's gonna be better than it was, last time! I hope you enjoy the fanfic all the same, and I'll be uploading the third instalment after I've worked on it, so stay tuned!_

_With that, let's pick up the story from where we left it in Redemption! Enjoy!_

**Introduction**

**Fiona's POV**

Ahh...December. I always enjoyed this time of year...mostly because of how beautiful the snow was. Central City had been covered in it for days, now...and the air was growing colder each night. However, Christmas wasn't my thing...never really had been. I didn't have any family to spend it with...and as for friends, I don't think the Destructix cut the mustard on that front. Yep...lots of lonely holidays.

It wasn't all bad, though. At least I had a boyfriend. Me and Terry made it official last month, after we took Senator Bryce down...the dirty bastard! Despite it being cold out, I felt warmed by the fact Terry was just a phone call away. Such a great guy...I'm lucky to have him. Then again, I haven't seen him in weeks. We both had time off work for the holidays...thanks mostly to our efforts on our first assignment. The Chief wouldn't have let us have time off, otherwise...but the old dog gave in.

In those few weeks, I'd managed to find a place to stay. The rent was surprisingly cheap...$300 a month...which was unusual for this town. Still, I wasn't any closer to Terry, who still lived on the other side of the city. My place wasn't bad...a studio apartment with decent furniture included in the rent. I had no neighbours...it was me on my lonesome. Couldn't be better. Plus, I had the best view in the city...looking over the tall skyscrapers and office blocks...spanning for miles in every direction. I even had a little balcony...how cool was that?

Besides Christmas, December was apparently known for being the time when Amy throws a big Christmas party. How did I know that? Tails told me...with an air of worry in his voice. That only meant one thing...it usually didn't turn out so good. This year, I would be invited for the first time...and I'd see everybody. Sonic, Knuckles...even Shadow, the recluse. Was I pleased by this? Not if it meant they'd be hostile. Sure, Amy was cool with me...as was Tails. Plus, Amy's closest friend, Blaze was OK with me...I think.

Tonight was especially cold...Minus 15 degrees Celsius, to be exact. That's why I made myself a hot chocolate and wrapped up warm as I stood on my balcony. My breath was condensing in the cold...and my ears were feeling a little sore. I still enjoyed the fresh air, though...keeps me healthy. Besides, what else am I supposed to do? Go shopping? Pah, no fucking way!

Maybe I should give Terry a call? He'll be up, won't he? Yeah...it's only 9PM. I haven't seen him in weeks...so he'll be happy to talk. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. His name was at the top of my contacts list...and it was there to stay. I clicked on his name...'Terry' with about 7 hearts next to it. Yes...I was going soft...but love does that to you. He was taking a while to pick up, though.

"Hello?" he finally answered. I could hear the sound of running water in the background. "Hi, babe. Just calling to see how you are." I told him. Well, THAT and the fact I wanted to hear his smooth voice, again. "I'm in the shower, right now...but I can talk. I'm doing fine, baby. How about you?" he asked. He's in the shower...nice. My thoughts turned dirty.

I started to imagine his body soaked with water...suds washing off him...and his dick nice and hard for me. I wanted him to take me...fuck me up against the glass...make me scream out his name. Mmmmm...that would be hot. I got shivers down my spine...so much so that I didn't notice him trying to get my attention over the phone.

"Fiona? Are you there, baby?" Terry asked, probably worrying about where I'd gone. "Shit, sorry, babe! Dunno where I was, there...I'm OK, Terry. Say...you wanna meet me, tomorrow? I'd love to see you...it's been weeks." I told him. Seeing him would be amazing...IF he could make it, that is. "Of course. Where at?" he asked. "My apartment. 12 Magnolia Avenue. That OK?" I told him my address.

"I'll be there...4 in the afternoon?". 4PM?! Why so fucking late? Anyway...who cares? At least he's coming over, tomorrow. "Sure, babe. See you, then. Night, sexy..." I told him, biting my lip. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sweet dreams." he said his goodbyes and hung up. Aww...he called me 'sweetie'...that cute wolf. He doesn't know how much that meant to me. And guess what? He's coming tomorrow! I can't wait!

End Of Intro


	2. A Lover Comes To Visit

**Chapter 1: A Lover Comes To Visit**

**Fiona's POV**

The weather outside is...frightful? Nah...freezing sounds more appropriate. -16 degrees Celsius, to be accurate. If anyone ventures out, tonight, I'd say they should wrap up warm...or, if they have a death-wish...don't wear anything at all. Just covering all the bases. I'm pretty sure that there's at least one strange person in this world who actually LIKES freezing to death. Who am I to question people's fetishes?

But, enough about the weather...that's beside the point. My boyfriend is coming over to my place, soon...and I couldn't wait. For the past hour, I'd attempted to clean my apartment. Why? I suppose I'm making it look presentable...even though it's nothing to write home about, anyways. I figured Terry would know what 'clean' is. He was born near the Royal Borough...Kensington, in London, for fuck's sake. He'd know a thing or two about refinements and all that posh crap. Then again...he didn't seem stuck-up...thank fuck.

I hadn't yet told anyone about me and Terry being 'a thing'...and I didn't really see why I should. It's my life, not anyone else's. Besides, I figured they wouldn't believe it. Fiona Fox hooking up with a decent guy? No way anyone would believe that. Scourge pretty much ruined my credibility when it came to men. You really couldn't go any lower than that...Scourge was below the bottom of the barrel...5 miles down. Oh well...things are different, now.

A knock at my apartment door brought me out of my thoughts. Shit...he's here! It's only 3:30...he's early! No one's ever turned up early for me, before. Panic spread around my body like wildfire. My legs were shaking...my heart was trying to jump out of my chest...and my tail was swaying like a metronome. "Just a minute!" I called out to Terry beyond that door. I just need a moment to calm down...and think about what I was gonna say to him when I opened that door. OK...breathe...breathe. Fuck it...no good!

I slowly approached the door, with my heart still beating a million times a minute. With every step, I was closer to him. One step closer to seeing him. Man, this is tense. His voice came through the door...which sounded wonderful to my ears. "Fiona? Are you...alright?" he asked, obviously concerned as I hadn't yet opened the door to him. OK...this is it...just grab the doorknob...and turn it. Nothing tricky about that...right?

**Terry's POV**

I stood outside Fiona's apartment...with just a simple wooden door separating us. On the way here, I got caught up in a spot of snow...which had covered my leather jacket. Of course, the snow had melted in the warmth of the apartment building...effectively leaving my jacket wet...and dripping onto the floor, below. I just hope Fiona didn't mind me leaving a puddle of water wherever I went...I would hate to make a mess...especially in her abode. Speaking of Fiona...where was she? I heard her call to me...but still she hadn't opened the door.

As if on cue, at that very moment, the door opened. The sight of her set my blood on fire. I haven't seen her in weeks...and I'd almost forgotten just how beautiful she is. It's like I was falling in love with her all over again. "Hi, Terry." she smiled at me...looking quite...excited, to say the least. She looked like she'd just run a marathon...and was about to do a hundred-metre sprint. "Hey, Fiona. I hope I'm not late?" I asked her, showing her my smile. I'd been saving that, just for her.

**Fiona's POV**

"Hey, Fiona. I hope I'm not late?" Terry asked...brandishing the most charming smile I'd ever seen. No, he wasn't late...the complete opposite. "Nah, you're early...but that's OK. Come on in, sweetie." I stood aside to let him through the door...and that's when I got a good look at him. He was wearing that awesome leather jacket, again. I think it really suits him...makes him look sexy...and 20 years younger, actually. I was distracted, however...by the sound of dripping. Is there a leak in the roof, or something?

As he walked further into my apartment, I noticed the puddles of water on the hardwood flooring. He's soaking wet! Must have got caught in a snowstorm...or a blizzard, judging by how much water was dripping off him. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! Here...I'll take care of it..." he told me. He took out a cloth, conveniently stored in his jacket pocket and knelt down. Within a few seconds, Terry had mopped up the puddles...leaving the floor pristine. It's as if it never happened. "Thanks, Terry." I smiled at him...helping him up off the floor. A guy who's good at cleaning up messes? Where has he been all my life?!

Then, the moment kicked in. I jumped up at him, throwing my arms around his shoulders...and giving him a kiss I'd been saving for weeks. "It's great to see you, Terry...I missed you." I spoke softly to him. "I've missed you, too, Fiona." he replied, giving me a kiss...which he'd been saving, too. He smelled of finely cut cowhide and a hint of cinnamon. Aftershave and leather...what a nice combination. As he embraced me, I swear I could feel his body getting warmer. Wow...I had a real effect on him...awesome.

**Terry's POV**

Moments passed by before we released each other from our little embrace. I'd missed her...her voice...her touch. It's simply to die for. "So...coffee? Or something else?" Fiona offered me something to drink. To tell you the truth, I was still quite cold from the journey, here...so a coffee would be wonderful, right now. "A coffee, please." I smiled at her...causing her to blush. I loved it when her cheeks became red...she looked adorable.

Fiona went to the kitchen section of her apartment...which was just a few feet away. The whole place reminded me of the studio apartment from Friends...with a few little differences. The place smelled like flowers...with a particular leaning towards the smell of a sweet rose. My nose was still as sensitive as ever, never seeming to decline with age. I was 48...but my nose still thought I was 20.

I could see Fiona working on my coffee, just a few feet from myself. I took a seat on the couch and couldn't help but watch her. Her tail swayed gently from side to side...and I could hear her humming along to herself. She's amazing...so attractive...so...interesting. Every so often, I caught sight of her rear end whenever her tail was out of the way. Fiona was beautiful all over. I started to wonder what she might look like under those clothes...and my blood got hot, once more.

"Hey, Terry?" Fiona's voice broke me out of my thoughts...and I returned back to normal. "Yes, Fiona?" I responded, wondering what she might say. Did she...know I was looking at her, just then? "How many sugars in your coffee?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at me. "Two, please..." I told her, smiling and doing my best to act natural. After a little while, Fiona came and sat down next to me, handing me my coffee.

**Fiona's POV**

Terry took a sip of the coffee I just made him...and it brought a smile to his face. "It's lovely, Fiona. Better than any coffee I've had before...all because you made it." he told me. Aww...that was soooo sweet! So sweet, that I could barely speak. "T-thanks...I try my best." was all I could manage. Terry definitely knew how to make me feel appreciated, that's for sure. Even when I was running the show with the Destructix, I never seemed to get any 'real' respect. The only reason they didn't talk back to me was because I'd crush their skulls if they dared to challenge me. The respect I got from Terry was real.

"How have you been these past few weeks?" he asked me, starting off with a topic I could handle. "Great, actually. I got this place, moved out of Amy's...It was getting pretty annoying having to live with her, honestly." I replied. "I'm sure Amy can't be that bad...From what I've experienced of her, she's rather nice...if a little eccentric and pushy." Terry chuckled. True...I guess I WAS being harsh on Amy. She took me in when I know for a fact nobody else would have. Thing is, it's hard to gain people's trust when you've betrayed them in the past.

"And how about you, Terry?" I shot a question his way. "It's been quiet, but I suppose that's a good thing. I'm still trying to get used to this place. It's surprising how big it all is.". True...Central City IS the largest city on the East Coast...and the tourist maps are practically useless. I feel for him. He ain't from the US...he's British. I bet everything over here boggles his mind...poor baby.

Then, Terry looked at his watch...which made my heart sink, a little. Don't tell me he's going, already? My fears were confirmed as he looked at me...and I could tell what was coming, next. "It's time I was heading off. I have some washing to do...and perhaps have some dinner. I really enjoyed seeing you, again..." he told me, getting up. He gave me a kiss goodbye...which I partially enjoyed. I enjoyed the kiss...but not the goodbye part. I grabbed hold of his arm and turned him towards me.

"Promise me you'll see me, tomorrow?" I asked him, with puppy dog eyes. "Of course I will, sweetie. In fact, you can come visit me...See my place. I'll text you, later on tonight." Terry told me...before giving me another kiss. "Sure, babe...I'll come, tomorrow." I smiled, returning the kiss. Blushes were painted on both of our faces as I saw him out the door. He gave me one final look before walking down the stairs, leading onto the street outside my apartment. Until next time...babe.

End Of Chapter 1


	3. Old Faces, New Meetings

**Chapter 2: Old Faces, New Meetings**

**Fiona's POV**

Ahh...daytime TV. Product placement and pussyfooting around...could it get any worse? Personally, watching TV was one of the LAST things I'd ever resign myself to. I'd prefer watching paint dry, but I can't really be bothered to do any decorating. Besides, I don't wanna spill paint on my clothes...that'd be a disaster. Wow...I'm actually caring about my appearance for once...interesting.

Either way, I suppose it could be worse. I could be saddled with Scourge, running from the law and never really having a second of peace. Back when I was...ahem...a criminal, I had to stay mobile. We'd move from one hideout to another to avoid an unwelcome visit from the law. Nothing decent would be in the fridge...usually just week old milk and some rotten ham...yuck. Couldn't exactly waltz into a store to buy fresh food, now, could I? Wanted posters would be all over the place...and every store clerk was observant, so long as there was a handsome reward promised for any info on me.

Just look at me now. I'm a cop, with my own apartment and a boyfriend. Everything is...stable, for once. I gotta admit, it took a while to get used to, but I kinda like being good. If I get to have Terry AND a place to call my own, I'm all fucking for it! Is this what I've been missing, all these years? Wow...Sonic and his pals must be the happiest bunch of people in the world if they had all this. Catching bad guys...just like on those Saturday Morning TV shows that people saw as a kid.

**Terry's POV**

I've not sampled American TV, before. I imagine it's just like home...mindless rubbish until after the watershed. Could it be worse than British TV? With over 1000 channels, it still feels like there's nothing on. Personally, I didn't like Sports...so I suppose baseball and NASCAR are definitely no-go's. You know, back home, people dream of going to America. Thing is, most people back home believe that it's still the 50's...America's full of big cars and rock n'roll. Things have changed...a lot, since then.

When I got off the plane, I distinctly remember picking up six cases from the terminal...and those contained my music collection. Vinyl records, cassette tapes, CD's...ah, the classics. Remember when you had something PHYSICAL to store music on? It's all digital, these days...but I certainly won't be parting ways with my collection. Even if someone wanted a million pounds (or dollars, since I'm in the USA), I still wouldn't give them up. They're precious to me...like memories.

I can remember playing my cassettes on the Walkman I had...way back in 1979. Mother bought me it for Christmas...and I must have been the first kid in the neighbourhood to have one. I would always save up my pocket money and then go to the local record shop...buy whatever cassette I liked and then play it straight away. Tears For Fears, Phil Collins, Pet Shop Boys...whatever caught my eye, I wouldn't hesitate to buy. I suppose that's why I keep my collection...it's my childhood, in a way.

My nostalgia trip was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing, buzzing in my pocket. As soon as I saw the name 'Fiona' on the screen...my heart started beating like crazy. "Hi, Fiona." I greeted her. "Hey, Terry! Are you busy, right now? Cos...I could have sworn you said I could come over to your place, tomorrow..." she sounded devious...but sweet at the same time. "No, I'm not busy. You can come over whenever you want, sweetheart." I told her, with a loving tone in my voice. "Great...cos I'm coming over, now. Better be ready for me, handsome!" she teased, before hanging up.

I liked her style...very much so. People describe me as being too nice...too calm and modest. Opposites attract, so they say...and it seems to have been proven, in my case. Fiona was fiery, confident and not afraid to say what she wanted to. She swore, she insulted...she makes my heart go wild. I suppose I need someone like her in my life...if only to survive in the cut-throat modern world.

**Fiona's POV**

The city was packed, today. People were rushing about to do their Christmas shopping, early. Why don't they just take their time? It's not as if Christmas will be cancelled unless they buy all the gifts in one day! Speaking of shopping...I assumed Amy would invite me to go Christmas shopping with her...ugghhhh! I really should tell her to shove it up her ass...but that would be rude of me, wouldn't it? I mean, I HATED the idea of shopping, let alone actually DOING shopping! But, I couldn't really refuse, as Amy had done a lot for me, recently. Plus, she wouldn't really take no for an answer...so I'm fucked, either way.

The snowfall was light, mostly little white crystals gliding in the soft, but cold breeze. I almost felt tempted enough to catch one on my tongue...ALMOST. I didn't wanna stick my tongue out in front of what seemed like hundreds of people. THAT would be embarrassing, to say the least. Snow was covering all the trees that were planted in the sidewalk...and each one was drenched in fancy yellow lights. If I were a kid, I'd probably foam at the mouth with excitement, seeing all the snow.

Trouble is...I didn't have a childhood, really. All I had was 10 years of being alone, imprisoned by Eggman...fighting to survive...and doing anything to escape. There wasn't a father to go sledding with me...or a mother to bake me some Christmas cookies. No...there was none of that. Did it get to me, sometimes? Abso-fucking-lutely. Did I show it? Never...I only cried in private.

Then, without any warning, my head collided with...something. Or, rather, SOMEONE. "Hey! Watch out, ya...!" a familiar voice shouted...then stopped. There, with his ass on the cold, wet pavement, was Vector...or at least...I think it was? "Vector?" I asked, rubbing my forehead...which felt like a boulder had just hit it at the speed of sound. Green scales...a definite gold-yellow underbelly...and a toothy grin. Headphones, too. A dead-ringer for Vector the Crocodile, if ever I saw one.

"Fiona? Yo! I heard you were in town! Guess Amy was right on the money, huh?" Vector greeted me, getting to his feet...and holding out his hand for me to grab it. I used his grip to get me up off the cold ground. "Hey, Vector. Yeah...I've been here a little while, actually. Nice to see you." I gave my best warm smile, whilst nursing my head. Ouch...that fucking hurt! Granted, Vector was a big guy...very heavy...so colliding with him isn't exactly the most pleasant experience.

"Sorry about bumping into ya, like that. I really should watch where I'm going." Vector chuckled, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine...Shit happens, right? Whatcha doing out here, anyways?" I asked him. "I'm looking for Charmy. See, we're supposed to be buying some gifts...and he got away from us." Vector explained. Ah...Charmy...the hyperactive bee. Yep, I can believe HE'D wander off...wait! US?!

Then, Espio came walking up the street, wearing a dark red scarf and some warm, winter gloves. The ninja clocked me...and then proceeded to bow. Typical ninja, right? "Fiona. It's good to see you." he greeted, with his typical smooth voice...showing little emotion. I'm sure he's happy to see me...he's just not very good at showing stuff...kinda like me, really. "Hey, Espio. Nice to see you, too." I smiled at him. Espio was a nice guy when you got to know him.

Vector's loud voice pierced the air. "CHARMY! GET AWAY FROM THAT LADY!" he bellowed, rushing off down the sidewalk. Espio quickly followed, jumping into action. I could only stand there...and watch...and crack a little giggle. Charmy was messing around with a lady's bags, trying to see what was inside them. Who needs sitcoms when you've got the Chaotix, huh? Thing is...that lady looked familiar, too.

Vector grabbed Charmy and prised him off the lady, who looked understandably shaken. "I'm so sorry, ma'am! Forgive him, he's just...curious?" Vector trailed off as he got a good look at the lady Charmy hassled. "Oh...Hello, Vector." another familiar voice said. Vector immediately started sweating...and shaking, somewhat. The fuck is going on with him?!

"M-miss V-vanilla! I-I...I'm t-terribly sorry..." Vector stammered, sounding like a record that kept skipping. Wow...he's clearly worked up about...something. "It's fine, Vector. No harm done, dear! It was nice running into you...but I have to get back to my shopping. Have a lovely day!" Vanilla waved goodbye to him, before crossing the street...and going on her way. Vector was left there...still holding Charmy...utterly speechless. Weird, right?

That Vector...so damn clumsy...but sweet, at the same time. He means well, even if it doesn't always turn out the way he expected. "Well, I gotta go, you guys. I'm going to see my boyfriend...and he'll be wondering where I am." I smiled and waved to the Chaotix. "Boyfriend?! You don't mean...Scourge?" Vector's eyes widened with shock. Ohhhh...I forgot. No one else knows I'm with Terry except...well, me and him. "No...someone else. Trust me...you'll like him. But...I gotta go. Nice seeing you guys!" I rushed off, not giving away too much information. They must be so fucking confused, right now!

End Of Chapter 2


	4. Secrets Out In The Open

**Chapter 3: Secrets Out In The Open**

**Terry's POV**

Since I spoke to Fiona on the phone, I had been cleaning and dusting my apartment...hoping to make it look presentable for when she arrives. Would Fiona care if it wasn't up to scratch? Perhaps not...but I didn't feel like taking the risk. Besides...it's only right to make your home look good for important visitors...and they don't come any more important than Fiona.

A knock on the door signalled her arrival...and I immediately dropped the duster that was in my hand to answer the door. The gorgeous vixen was revealed when I opened the door...and my heart started beating at full tilt. "Hey, babe!" she smiled at me. "Hi, Fiona. Please come in..." I held the door open for her, allowing her to walk into the apartment. She giggled at this...which sounded cute. "Such a gentleman...I like it.".

"Wow...nice digs, babe! You do all this, yourself?" she asked, looking around the room. Actually, I had. All the furniture was my own...and I did all my own decorating...as well as cleaning. I nodded, smiling. She appreciates my efforts...which made me feel great. However, I noticed something about her. She seemed to have a sore forehead. Fiona noticed where I was looking and smiled. "Oh, this? I bumped into someone I haven't seen in ages...literally!" she chuckled.

"Have a seat. I'll make us some coffee...and you can tell me all about it, alright?" I gave her a hug, embracing her curvy body...and she wrapped her tail around my waist. "Sure, babe. Make it sweet...for me?" Fiona gave me those puppy-dog eyes of hers...and I was powerless to say anything other than 'yes'. Wow...she was...amazing. If you think about it, she could make any man do anything...even walk off the edge of a cliff, if she wished. "Coming right up!" I chuckled, heading to the kitchen portion of my apartment.

As I got on with making the coffee, I noticed that Fiona was checking out some albums I'd put in a wooden cabinet, with a glass door. "Wow! Never seen so many albums, before. You a collector, or you just like music?" she asked, surprised. "I just like music...well, love it. It's my passion, in life...amongst yourself, of course." I added a loving comment to that...which she picked up on. "Ooh...I've never been someone's passion, before!" Fiona giggled, taking a seat on my couch.

**Fiona's POV**

Just being in Terry's apartment, you could find out everything about him. His huge collection of 80's music told you his listening habits. The fact his place was absolutely spotless told you he was excellent at keeping things tidy. The light, but bright coloured furniture told you he's a soft touch. What else is there to know? Probably a lot more, but we'll have to see.

A short while later, Terry came in holding two cups of hot coffee. After placing them on coasters on the little table in front of me, he sat down on the couch. Once again, we were close to each other...just like we had been the night before. You know, I assumed Terry preferred tea, being British and all. I mean, it's not exactly true...but he's more likely to prefer tea. I better ask him...just to make conversation.

"Hey, Terry?" I turned to him. His chocolate eyes darted over to meet mine. "Yes, Fiona?" I got his attention. "On 3, say what you prefer...tea or coffee?" I made a little game of it...which was quite weird, if you think about it. Then again, he didn't seem fazed by me asking that, no matter how random it seemed to him. "Alright. 1...2...3..." he counted down, until he reached zero.

"Coffee!" we both said in unison. My eyes widened with surprise. Really? Wow...same as me. "You don't like tea?" I asked him. Terry shook his head and stuck out his tongue, with a disgusted look on his face. "No, can't stand the stuff! It's not for me, at all." he said. I couldn't help but giggle at his funny face. Ooh...I must remember not to offer him some tea, then!

I found myself looking at his attire...and quickly came to the conclusion that I liked it. Terry had opted for a red and white chequered shirt, with the top two buttons undone, showing a little bit of his upper chest. His jeans, light blue, fit him really well...and left space for his tail to come out, behind him. He definitely knew how to dress...even if his look was a little dated. No offence, but hoodies and puffer jackets are kind of the norm, right now. Did I mind? Hell, no.

His muscles were very noticeable, too. I could definitely tell he spent time keeping fit. Of course, he wasn't one of those gym freaks...the kind who boast about how many press-ups they do in their daily routine. Nah...Terry wasn't like that. He's modest...not full of himself...which was good news. "You do a lot of working out, Terry?" I asked, grabbing hold of his arm and giving his bicep a little squeeze. It wasn't weirdly big...just the right size.

"Sometimes, yes. But, I don't have a gym membership. Not quite that committed. Lifting a weight now and then suits me down to the ground." he told me, with his typical modesty...and that sweet smile on his face. I started imagining what he looked like without any clothes...and my blood got hot. I bet he's got a 6-pack, under that shirt. What I wouldn't give for a little look...and a feel. And if you go lower, past his belly...oooohhh, damn! Can't wait to see THAT part of him! Bet it's huge.

"You said you bumped into someone, today?" Terry asked, snapping me out of my dirty thoughts. "Oh, yeah! I bumped into an old friend, I guess you could say. Well...rather...THREE old friends!" I told him. Terry leaned in closer to listen. Wow...he's ACTUALLY interested in what I say. He wouldn't know who the fuck I'm talking about...and it probably wouldn't affect him...but he's interested. "Sounds like an eventful meeting, then!" he chuckled...placing his hand on my lap.

My body temperature shot up in nanoseconds, reacting to his touch. "Y-yeah...I told them I was off to meet you...and they...uh...kind of assumed you were someone else." I giggled, trying not to show my blush. "Oh? How come?" he asked a leading question...which I had to answer. "My ex...Scourge. I was...with him a long time ago. That's the only guy they know I was with...so they assumed I was meeting him." I replied. Scourge...I thought I would never mention that bastard's name, again.

"I assume...it ended badly?" Terry spoke softly, showing concern. Aww...such a sweetie! "Yeah...it did. He was never good to me. I was kinda stupid for dating him..." I began...but Terry grabbed hold of my hand...and caressed it with his finger. "Fiona, you mustn't blame yourself! You deserve much better than him. You're not stupid, at all." Terry's soothing voice and sweet words made me feel so...loved, for once. I couldn't really speak...just whisper "Thank you...", to him.

Thing is...that raised a tough question...one that I really didn't wanna answer. Did I _really _deserve better than Scourge? After all the things I've done...I don't know. Terry was an amazing guy...who I love to pieces...but do I deserve him? He noticed my expression turn to sadness...and his eyes widened. "Terry...there's something I have to tell you..." I began...not really wanting to carry on. I HAD to tell him the truth...for his sake, at least.

"I...I used to be very different. I did some awful things...especially to people who cared about me. I was a criminal...I stole from people...I beat them up...and I enjoyed it, for some sick reason." I went on...and all I could do was hope Terry could handle this truth. "I'm not who you think I am. I've done my best to change...but I can't erase the past. Believe me, I would, if I could. There's no excuses for what I did...and I...I..." I started to cry, with tears welling up in my eyes.

I couldn't take it, anymore! I just buried my face in Terry's chest...and cried. "I don't want to lose you, babe!" I cried out, breaking down, completely. My tears stung my face as they ran down and landed on Terry's shirt. Then, his soft touch stopped me from crying...and I looked up at him. "Fiona...I can look past all that. You've changed, since then...I know you have. You won't lose me, sweetheart...I'll never walk out on you...I know how much it hurts." his soft voice brought both comfort and reassurance.

He's...he's NOT gonna leave me? Did I hear that correctly?! He...wants to be with me, even after what I've done? "Terry..." I sniffed, looking into his eyes...but he stopped me from going on. "Hush, sweetie...Just let it all out..." his voice was close to a whisper, now...and he stroked my back to comfort me. All my tears came out...held in for years and years...and it felt good to let them go. All my troubles...just washed away with those warm streams of water. I must have cried into his chest for eternity...at least, that's what it seemed like.

**Terry's POV**

I hated to see Fiona cry...it made my heart feel like it was being put in a vice...twisted and squeezed. It hurt...more than I realised it would. But, I knew she had to cry...just to get it all out of her system. I was the same the night I saw Emily cheating on me. I couldn't stop myself from crying...almost bellowing out in pain. My heart was ripped in half, that night...and I'll never forget it.

All I could do to help her was constantly reassure her...letting her know I would never leave her. It wasn't much...but it was all I could do. I was almost powerless. "I love you, Fiona...more than you'll ever know..." I whispered in her ear...and she stopped crying. I gently wiped away her tears and gave her my best smile. "I love you, too, Terry...Don't let me go, babe...Please..." Fiona said, holding me, tightly. "I won't...I promise...".

End Of Chapter 3


	5. A Cosy Morning

**Chapter 4: A Cosy Morning**

**Terry's POV**

Last night, I found out about Fiona's past...and comforted her as she cried. Now, I'm waking up at 6AM...and she's right beside me...fast asleep. I had offered to let her stay the night. Considering the state she was in, I assumed she would need a warm, cosy place to sleep...with me, of course. In fact, she insisted that I slept next to her, saying it made her feel better. Thus, I couldn't refuse...if it made her feel better, it was necessary for me to do so. I only wish I was sleeping by her side under more happy circumstances.

I had been awoken several times, exactly on the hour, as if it was instinctual. Every time, I would open my eyes, check Fiona was OK...and give her a small kiss. Afterwards, I would fall asleep, once more...until the next hour came. I spent all night holding her close, with her facing away from me. I could have sworn I saw her smile a few times when I kissed her...as if she felt it in her sleep. That at least reassured me that she was feeling much better.

But now, it's 6AM...time for me to get up. I was wide awake, unable to go back to sleep. Even if I knocked myself out, it seems I just couldn't fall back into dreamland. I had woken up at 6AM for decades...and I couldn't break free of my routine. Cuddling Fiona was wonderful...but I have to leave her, for now. How exactly I would get out of bed without waking her...I had no clue. I had one arm wrapped around her waist...and her tail was softly touching my chest, still covered by my shirt.

As soon as I let go, she began to stir. "Babe...where are you going?" I heard her mumble, almost certainly still asleep...but definitely aware of my movements. A kiss on her cheek was the best I could do to reassure her I was still present. "Mmmm...good boy..." she moaned, again, still asleep. I'm glad she enjoyed the kiss...but I have to get out of the bed. Disturbing her wouldn't be right...so I'd better leave her to sleep, some more.

Slowly, but surely, I slid out of bed and crept across the room...stopping when I reached the door. I gave her one more look...and I smiled. Fiona looked so beautiful...just sleeping, there. I hoped it would one day be like this every morning. Waking up beside her, giving her a kiss...and a cuddle. That's what I envisioned...and that's what I wanted. I chuckled, lightly at the thought, before leaving the room...closing the door quietly behind me.

**Fiona's POV**

Morning, already? Damn...it only seemed like five minutes since I curled up in bed with Terry. The digital clock on the bedside table, coupled with the morning daylight streaming through the window, told me it was 9AM. I must have slept for at least 10 hours...maybe more. I dunno...I didn't really keep track of when I actually got in bed. Oh well, at least I'm feeling refreshed.

It's admittedly kinda weird to wake up in someone else's bedroom. You have no idea where anything is...and all your clothes ain't in the wardrobe. I liked the decor, though. Lavender coloured walls, aqua carpet...and wooden furniture. If Terry wasn't a cop, you could easily assume he was an interior designer. Being in his bedroom was a little bit strange...but it was a 'friendly place', if you get what I mean.

Thankfully, I went to sleep in my clothes...so I didn't have to try and find something that fit me in Terry's wardrobe. Besides, it would be kinda rude to go rifling through his stuff...especially when he's not in the room, with me. Whilst I slipped on my boots, left beside the bed, I noticed a picture on the wall. Not really a fancy one...or a particularly big one. It was just...a picture. Curiosity got the better of me, so I got up for a closer look.

It seemed like a picture of Terry...sat in a pub, as he would call it...holding a pint of lager...and giving the thumbs up to the camera. Thing is...he looked younger...much younger, actually. It looked like a cosy place, honestly. Green leather furnishings, big frosted windows...and somebody playing darts in the background. I wonder if he ever gets homesick? Poor guy...it must be really scary to be in a country that's different from your own...even though it's only across the pond, so to speak.

After that, I left the bedroom, which lead me into the living room where we had sat, last night. Terry was up, facing away from me...sitting on the couch. I figured I better not make him jump...so I gave him a small tap on the shoulder. "Oh, Fiona! You're awake!" he turned to look at me...flashing his awesome smile. I gave him a quick 'good-morning' kiss. "Did you have a nice rest, sweetie?" Terry asked me. "Yep...I feel much better than I did, last night. Thanks...for letting me sleep in your bed." I thanked him for his support.

"It's not a problem, at all. Say...are you hungry, baby? I can make you a nice breakfast?" he offered. Oooh...nobody's ever made me breakfast, before! Especially not a guy...or a boyfriend, by extension. "Yeah...please." I smiled at him. Terry got up and went into the kitchen...and now it was time for me to sit on the couch, awaiting my breakfast. I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon...and even then, it was just a microwave ready meal. I wasn't exactly a five-star chef...so all I could manage was toast and maybe a boiled egg or two.

A little while, later, the air was filled with the smell of...well, whatever Terry was cooking up for me. Whatever it was, it gave off a really sweet aroma. My tummy started to rumble...eager to sample a small bite. Terry must be at least half-decent at cooking. Whenever I made toast, there was a good chance I'd burn it to a crisp...and have to eat scorched crumbs. I expect he'll at least be better than that...I hope.

"Breakfast's ready, sweetheart..." he called, from the kitchen. "Good...I'm so hungry, I could eat this couch!" I giggled. As he came into the living room, I noticed what he was wearing. A sky blue apron...which made him look quite adorable. "Here you go, Fiona..." he said, placing a plate on the table, in front of me, complete with knife and fork. I looked down to see what he had brought me.

There, sitting on a pristine white plate, was four pancakes stacked on top of one another. He had squirted a little syrup on top...and even some chocolate chips. They looked...soooo delicious! "Thanks, babe! I love pancakes!" I exclaimed, similar to a little kid. "Go ahead...eat up." he flashed his kind smile at me. I picked up my knife and fork...cut a piece off...and popped it in my mouth.

The first bite...tasted...absolutely amazing! It was so sweet...but not too sweet. The perfect amount of ingredients had come together to create a taste sensation. "Mmmm...wow...this is...wow!" I tried to express my praise...but my mouth was full. I had another bite...and another...and another. "You must like it, then! Slow down, sweetheart...it isn't a race!" he chuckled, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I just couldn't stop shovelling the pancakes in! Pretty soon, I finished all four of them...and could probably eat at least six more! "Those pancakes were awesome! You've gotta be a professional chef, babe!" I told him. "Thank you...but I'm not a professional, at all. I'm glad you enjoyed them, though." he blushed, almost shocked at the amount of praise he was getting for his culinary work. "Thing is...I think I want another sweet treat, babe..." I teased, pulling his chin closer to my muzzle.

I planted a kiss on his lips...which tasted just as sweet as those pancakes he made for me. I could hear him moaning, softly...muffled by the kiss, of course. His ears were pricked up...his tail was wagging...and his cheeks had turned bright red. Yep...he was enjoying it, all right. I suppose, after all he's done for me, recently...comforting me when I cried...letting me stay the night...and now making me breakfast...he at least deserves a kiss.

After both of us pulled away from the kiss, he sounded a little short of breath. I giggled at this...it was honestly really cute. "You like it when I kiss you, sexy?" I asked, biting my lip. "Yes...very much so..." he responded, softly. His eyes were on fire...with a definite gold tint to the usually chocolate coloured iris. Terry gave me a warm hug, embracing my whole body...pulling me close to him. I could stay there, forever...

But, as usual, something came along and spoiled it. I looked at the clock...10:30...SHIT! I'm supposed to meet Amy at the Mall in an hour! I'm gonna have to leave right now if I've got any chance of making it there in time! My worried expression was noticed by Terry, who looked understandably confused. "Fiona? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Sorry, babe...but I gotta go. I'm going shopping with Amy...and I don't have a lot of time to get there." I told him, a little bit deflated cos I had to leave him. "I understand, sweetie...Just promise me we can see each other soon, yeah?" he smiled...and showed me HIS puppy dog eyes. Awwww! "Of course we can! Just give me a call when you're free. But, I gotta head off, now!" I smiled, turning to leave his apartment.

Before I left, Terry blew a kiss to me. Such a sweet guy! I'm so glad I found him...and I can't wait to see him, again! Thing is, I was now gonna have to face up to shopping with Amy at the mall...damn. Can I even SURVIVE this?

End Of Chapter 4


	6. Shop Till You Drop Part I

**Chapter 5: Shop 'Til You Drop Part I**

**Fiona's POV**

With the holiday traffic in full force, it was a slow journey in a cab. To be honest, I should have walked...or jogged...or something. Anything would have got me to the Mall faster! Oh well...I was here, now...and I still hadn't got to the part I was dreading...shopping with Amy. I can imagine that Amy would be the kind of girl who spent hours in just one store, trying stuff on and not leaving until she had the perfect outfit. Me? I just picked something, paid for it and fucked off.

The parking lot was filled with cars, showing just how many people were doing their Christmas shopping early, this year. Some trees that were planted on the walkways had fancy lights on them...and there was even a huge pine tree, decorated with what seemed like thousands of lights. Damn...they sure take this shit seriously, huh? I'm sure people found it pretty...but I was too busy thinking about what lay ahead to appreciate the decorations.

Amy was standing outside the main entrance, tapping her foot and looking around for me. Clearly, I was late...but that couldn't be helped. It wasn't my fault that traffic was a bitch. Her emerald green eyes soon spotted me across the way...and she waved to me. "There you are, Fiona! What took you?" she asked. "Sorry...got delayed. You know what the traffic is like." I gave my excuse. Of course, that wasn't the ONLY reason...but whatever.

"Oh well...you're here, now! Let's get going! Blaze is waiting for us, inside..." Amy chirped, eager to go inside the Mall. Amy wore a winter coat, pink in colour...with fluffy toggles to adjust a hood on the back. I just came in my usual attire...I couldn't really have changed my clothes, since I rushed over here from Terry's place. I walked beside Amy, heading inside the huge Mall...which seemed to go on forever, even from the outside.

Inside, it was loud, crowded and jazzed up for the Christmas season. They had lights hung across the ceiling, complete with sparkly decorations like presents and reindeer. Garish...but acceptable. I was looking forward to getting this all over and done with...and nothing else, besides that. Amy clearly loved this place...as she was in awe of the sheer size and choice of stores to go visit.

After a little while, we met Blaze at the food court. Granted, it felt like I'd just walked 10 miles to get here...but I was still in one piece...good. Blaze also had a winter coat...just a more lavender coloured one. "Hello, Fiona." I heard her timid voice greet me. Blaze wasn't the most social of girls. More...reclusive. She kept herself to herself. Smart girl. You can't blurt anything out in front of Amy...it'll get spread around like wildfire.

"Hi, Blaze. Good to see you." I greeted her. I sat down at the table, with Amy and Blaze across from me. "I feel like a hot dog before we go shopping. Blaze, you want anything?" Amy asked her. "I suppose...I could have some fries." Blaze answered...quietly. Amy then looked right at me. "Fiona? Anything take your fancy?" she asked me. Shit...now I gotta tell her I wasn't hungry.

"Uh, no thanks. I already ate..." I replied, looking awkward. "OK, what's going on with you? First, you turn up late...and now you say you've already eaten? Something fishy's going on, here..." she pointed her finger in my direction. FUCK! "N-nothing! Seriously, I'm fine!" I tried to lie, forcefully, hoping she'd buy it. No such luck. You can't hide anything from Amy. I braced myself for another round of 'detective Amy'.

"You've been to see Terry, haven't you?" Amy was right on the money. How the fuck did she know?! My silence told her the answer. "I knew it! Tell me what happened, then!" Amy urged me to spill the truth. Damn...I'm stuck, now. "I...stayed the night at his place. He...uh...made me some breakfast...so that's why I'm not hungry. I came from his apartment, which is why I'm late. Happy, now?" I asked, with a hint of annoyance.

After Amy and Blaze had a quick bite to eat, we headed off into the Mall, with Amy leading the way. It seems she'd brought a list of all the people she was buying gifts for. Must have been about 30 people, at least...where the fuck does she get the money from to buy all this? Who knows? Could be running illegal poker games, for all I know. Whatever...at least I won't be footing the bill.

I should be getting a gift for Terry, at least...but...what, exactly? How do I know what he likes or doesn't like? What if I buy him the wrong thing and he gets upset? I doubt he'd be pissed off...he'd probably just spout the classic 'It's the thought that counts' if I get him something really shitty. Damn...this might be the toughest thing I've ever done. Can't ask him...maybe he'll drop a hint, or something?

**Terry's POV**

Since Fiona left, I had decided to go look around town for a while. Granted, this 'town' was huge...stretching on for miles and miles...but I could use the exercise, I suppose. Walking around a place where people aren't familiar with you is rather...intimidating, to say the least. However, I do come across as friendly...so that definitely works in my favour. To most people, I'm an 'outsider'...or perhaps 'Brit'.

Central City was remarkably diverse. In the very centre of the city, you could find all the designer shops, amongst towering skyscrapers, fashioned out of crystal clear glass. Beyond that were the suburbs, nestled higher up, with pristine green gardens that seemed to go on forever. To the South, the industrial area and the docks. On the waterfront, you could get some seafood if you felt like it...or you could go for a walk along the pier. It's like Brighton, Hull and London all fused together...and it's ONE city!

If you've got the money, you could easily empty your bank account here...within just an hour. Everything was so expensive...but so tempting, at the same time. This reminded me...I had to get Fiona a gift for Christmas...something she'd love. Exactly what that was...is for me to discover...hopefully, soon. On the way past the stores, I noticed a fancy looking restaurant...easily one of the best in the city, judging by how lovely it looked, inside. It was pricey...but I suppose if it means I can enjoy a romantic dinner with Fiona, it would be worth it.

**Fiona's POV**

Amy had led me and Blaze to a music store, hoping to find something for Vector. He DID like his music, considering I'd never seen him without headphones on. I reckon he liked Hip Hop...but that's just a guess. "You two have a look around...I'm gonna find something for Vector!" Amy chirped, dashing off, soon lost in the many aisles that were in this place. That just left me and Blaze...who seemed to take a sigh of relief.

"You OK, Blaze?" I asked her. "Yeah...I'm fine. It's just that Amy...drags me around with her...It's not pleasant..." Blaze told me, quietly. Yep, that definitely sounded like Amy, alright! Pushy, enthusiastic...and annoying. Anyone have a more irritating combination? Cos I fucking don't! Can't imagine how she could get any worse. She HAD gotten a little more chill...but still not enough to make a big difference.

You know how weird things sometimes happen? Well, you won't believe this...but Vector is here in the store, too! I hope he doesn't see Amy buying him something...it'd spoil the surprise. Thing is...Vector wasn't in the Hip Hop section...nor the Rap section...like I assumed he would be. Nah...it was the Pop section...odd. I slowly crept up to him, careful not to make a sound. I guess I was interested in what he was looking at.

He picked up...of all things...a Spice Girls album! I couldn't stop myself from giggling...it was just so unexpected that I couldn't do anything BUT giggle! That's when he heard me...turning his head so fast you'd think his neck would snap. "F-fiona! W-what are you doing here?" Vector blushed, trying to act all innocent. He was even concealing the album behind his back.

"I'm shopping with Amy. And you?" I asked, pretending I hadn't seen him pick up a Spice Girls album. "Uh...just browsing...for...a friend." he lied. He meant well and all...he was just a terrible liar. "It's fine, Vector! You can like the Spice Girls...no reason not to, if that's what you wanna do." I gave him my support. Didn't matter what he listened to...it was for his ears and nobody else's. "Thanks...but please don't tell the boys! I'll get laughed out of the agency office!" Vector begged me to keep my mouth shut...which I nodded to.

"Phew! Say, uh...how'd it go with your boyfriend?" he asked. I didn't mind telling Vector the answer. Honestly, I could go on forever about Terry...and I wouldn't mind Vector hearing it. Amy, on the other hand...not the kinda person you wanna tell things to. Otherwise, everyone would know what you'd told her, within the space of an hour. Yep...she CAN do that!

"It went great! Honestly, Vector, he's an amazing guy...you should meet him, some time!" I told him, sounding a lot happier than I did previously. "I'm happy for you! But...I'm kinda in a pickle with love, right now..." Vector trailed off. In a pickle? What's he talking about? "It's Vanilla. I dunno if you noticed...but I really like her. I mean, REALLY like her! Thing is...I just dunno what to do. I just clam up! I can't talk to her, at all!" Vector explained his troubles. I mean, I kinda guessed...seeing them meet in the street, yesterday.

"You gotta work on your confidence, Vector! I might be able to help you...Just give me a call when you need me, OK?" I told him. Vector looked genuinely surprised that I'd offered to help...but he nodded, nonetheless. "Thanks! I'd better go and...pay for this, huh?" he took out the album from behind his back and walked off towards the till. A giggle escaped me. That Vector...such a character!

End Of Chapter 5


	7. Shop Till You Drop Part II

**Chapter 6: Shop 'Til You Drop Part II**

**Terry's POV**

The weather today was chilly, but beautiful, all the same. A light snowfall, last night, covered the rooftops in a thin layer of snow. It reminded me of my childhood years...playing in the snow when I got home from school. Of course, I had my fair share of snowball fights with my brother, Gerry (yes...it DOES rhyme with Terry). I was the elder child of the two, with my brother being 3 years behind me in terms of age. Naturally, Gerry would always initiate the snowball fights...and I would return fire, mostly landing a clean hit.

If you were wondering where my brother was...you'd be a little shocked. Gerry was in prison, over in Central City Penitentiary...serving time for a bank job he did in Los Angeles on a supposed 'holiday'. Yes, my brother DID rob a bank...along with three others, before being arrested swiftly. That was in 2002...long before I came here. Did I visit him in prison? No...as I don't think we'd see eye to eye, anymore. I'm a law abiding citizen, who served in the Police force. He's a ruffian with a lengthy criminal record.

I'm a calm individual...modest and kind. Very rarely do I get anywhere close to anger...and I try my best to avoid it, altogether. Gerry, however, was rebellious, 'hard' and violent. We're brothers...and yet we're polar opposites of each other. Before he was 12, you wouldn't have guessed Gerry would turn out the way he did. To most onlookers, he was just your typical child that liked to have fun and make a mess of things...nothing more. After he reached the age of 12, however...he started to hang out with the 'wrong sort'...and soon became part of a gang. It started out with petty theft...then fights...then mugging...and eventually, armed robbery.

**Fiona's POV**

Amy managed to find a pair of Beats by Dre for Vector...lucky, really...last one in the store. After that, we headed off to the hardware store, hoping to find something for Tails. I knew Tails liked to tinker with things...I imagine he's pretty good at it, considering he runs a workshop all by himself. He'd definitely grown up, the little guy. I'm glad he doesn't hate me...considering what I said to him, years ago. Amy spotted a gold-painted toolbox...a large one, too. Must have every single tool imaginable, in there. It was pretty pricey...300 bucks...but I'm sure Tails will love it!

All the while, I kept thinking about what I should get for Terry. Music was kind of out of the question...he already HAD a huge collection and I didn't wanna get him something he already had. Clothes? No idea what he'd like, honestly. I dunno...maybe clothes is a good idea? I might see something that would suit him, so I better keep the option open.

Next on the list was Shadow and Omega, probably the two hardest people to buy gifts for. Shadow didn't exactly show much interest in things...and Omega's a robot! I mean, what are you supposed to buy for a robot? Oil? Spare parts? A little insulting, considering Omega is much more than a robot...he's a friend of Shadow and Rouge's. Shadow...jeez...I didn't even have a clue what Amy would get for him.

Amy opted to head into a clothes store, hoping to find something 'trendy' for Shadow...and 'edgy', of course. The place we went into was chock-full of every single item of clothing you could imagine...albeit with a more winter-centred theme. Warm jackets with fur trimmings...snowboarding gear...and of course, the classic green jumper with a Christmas tree design stitched into it. Honestly, I didn't see anything that interested me, in here. Fashion was Amy's bag...not mine.

**Terry's POV**

At times, I often wondered about what a true relationship would be like. Now that I was with Fiona, I suppose I could find out. Before this, when dating Emily, it only covered the basics. Hand-holding, a little banter...and perhaps a kiss at the end of a date. And, of course, eventually, sex. Then again, I was younger, back then...and much less wise. Truthfully, I DID suspect that Emily was 'leading me down the garden path', so to speak...pretending to like me...for some personal gain. Turns out, she was cheating on me, throughout...even at the very beginning.

After that experience, I grew to view love as a 'special' occurrence...only happening between two people that truly cared for one another...and therefore, a rare occurrence, at that. It wasn't going to happen, overnight. You'd have to search for your 'special someone' for weeks...months...even years. I think I've found my special someone...Fiona. Only time will tell whether it will last.

Make no mistake, I adore her dearly. She's the closest to a real friend I'll ever have, over here...and she's more than willing to share a kiss with me, along with some kind words. However, there were, as ever, facts to face...I was twice her age...I'm stuck in the 80's...I'm a whole different species. Does that mean it can't work? I don't see any reason why it can't work...I just fear that one day, she might not want me in quite the same way, anymore.

**Fiona's POV**

After the trip to the mall, I rushed back to my apartment. Being in that place was an OK experience...but it was incredibly boring. Unfortunately, despite spending over two hours in there...I still didn't have a gift for Terry. He was a tough guy to buy something for, it turned out. Despite me knowing he liked music...I genuinely have no idea what he does and doesn't have in his collection, already. Wouldn't wanna get him something he already has. That would be shitty.

Should I just ASK him what he wants? I mean, it's rude...and lazy...and just plain idiocy. Damn. Buying gifts was something that I genuinely had problems with. I mean...I like Terry. I LOVE him, for Mobius' sake! I just think...he's difficult to buy gifts for. A new leather jacket, maybe? Nah. I love the one he has...and he seems to be comfortable wearing it.

End Of Chapter 6


	8. Unexpected Plans

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Plans**

**Terry's POV**

As usual, I didn't have anything planned for this evening. Life when you're over 40 isn't nearly as eventful as it is when you're 20, that's a fact. In my youth, I would visit the pub with friends...having conversations whilst drinking some masterfully crafted lager. Those days had gone. I was a single guy with a history in the Police force. That's always been my story, since I lost touch with old friends...and that's the way it will stay.

Thankfully, it seems that things are about to change...and I WOULD have something planned, tonight. My phone vibrated in my pocket, signalling that someone was trying to get a hold of me. The name 'Fiona' on the screen brought warmth into my heart. Without hesitation, I answered my phone. "Hey, Fiona, sweetie!" I greeted her. "Hey, babe! Listen, I'm in a cab...and I'm kind of in the area...soooo...Maybe I could come over?" Fiona suggested, acting innocent.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. I'd love to see you, again! We can watch a movie and have a cosy night, together...if you like?" I gave her my idea. Snuggling up with Fiona...a blanket covering us...watching a romantic film...that would be heavenly, to say the least. "Sure. Haven't seen a movie in like, forever! I'll be there in about 10 minutes, babe. Bye!" she said her goodbyes and hung up. 10 minutes...that wasn't far away, at all.

**Fiona's POV**

The cab ride to Terry's was a good one. I got to see Central City in the late evening...just before nightfall. Bright lights, neon signs and a prominent nightlife make it a great place for a Saturday night out on the town. However, I preferred a more relaxed place...like Terry's apartment. Maybe we could go to a club or something, some time? I'd like to spend a night dancing with him in a hot nightclub...just to see if he can handle it! I wanna make him sweat.

Pretty soon, I found myself knocking on the door to his apartment...which he quickly answered. He began by showing me his pearly whites in a warm smile...and then a hug. "Fiona, sweetie! It's so good to see you, again." he spoke softly in my ear. "You saw me this morning...I haven't been away very long!" I giggled, finding him adorably sweet. "Even a minute apart from you feels like a lifetime, Fiona..." he replied. Awwww! He deserves an extra 10 kisses for that!

I walked inside his place, which looked even more cosy than it did, this morning. I suppose in the evening, when the sky is dark, outside...soft lighting inside becomes a lot more 'moody'...and I was digging it, for sure. Terry wore a white tank top and some joggers, which I assumed was his 'chill out' outfit. Immediately, his chest features were noticeable underneath the tight fitting tank top. His biceps were on show, too...which only made him look more sexy.

I took a seat on his couch...and he soon followed, filling the space beside me. "How was your day, Fiona?" he asked, casually, making conversation. Although it might seem like a pretty standard question...coming from him, it meant so much more. It told me he's interested in what I did...even though I didn't really enjoy going to the Mall. "It was...kinda shit. I went to the Mall with Amy...and she pretty much bought the whole place! Shopping ain't my thing. And what about you, babe?" I returned with a question, aimed at him.

"I did some exploring, I suppose. Seeing the city for a little while...before returning here for a snack." Terry replied. "Cool. Everything's bound to be new to you...and you really need to explore this place. Otherwise, you'll probably get lost!" I laughed...causing him to join in with his own laughter. Listening to him laugh sounded great...it told me he was having fun, even though we were just chatting.

"Since you had a bad afternoon...how about a cuddle to make you feel better, sweetie?" Terry offered. How could I refuse a chance to get close to him? A chance to hold him, tight...a chance to hear his heartbeat...and obviously, a chance for a kiss. "Mmmm...come here, babe..." I cooed, wrapping my arms around him. As I got close to his chest, I could hear the sound of his heart...beating in time with my own.

This time around, Terry had a little surprise in store for me...and I definitely didn't expect it! As he neared my muzzle, he extended his tongue...and gave my cheek a nice, wet lick. It felt...sexy...to put it into one word. My muzzle immediately fired up into a strong blush. "You liked that, sweetheart?" he whispered, in a bit of a playful tone. "Uh-huh..." I responded, simply. Man, that felt good!

I could tell he liked it when we snuggled up, together. "Whaddya say we find a good movie and get cosy? You got any popcorn, too?" I asked him. "Excellent idea. I'm sure I have some popcorn in, somewhere. Stay right there and I'll go check..." he told me, smiling and getting up off the couch. I was a tiny bit saddened by the fact he'd gone away...leaving an empty space, beside me. He'll come back, soon enough...

Whilst he was fumbling about in the kitchen, trying to find some popcorn, I decided to walk around his place. The living room connected to the kitchen via a doorway, whilst the rest of the apartment was along a hallway, of sorts. Two doors, opposite from each other...and a closet at the end of the hallway. I assumed one door lead to the bathroom...and the other one was definitely to his bedroom.

Of course, his apartment was wonderfully decorated. The whole place smelled of recently-applied paint, so I guess he recently had the place spruced up. After all, in this part of town, apartments weren't known for being 'deluxe' or fancy in any way. The colours were bright, but still quite understated, making for a nice atmosphere. It felt homely...which is a hard feeling to give a normally bare place like this.

"Found the popcorn, sweetie!" he called to me, from the kitchen. "I'll be right with you!" I called back, making my way back into the living room, where he was already waiting for me. "Think we could find a good movie at this time?" I asked him, handing him the remote control for his TV. "No harm in trying, eh?" he chuckled, flicking through a couple of channels. A thousand channels...so it's gonna take forever to search.

**Terry's POV**

Once again, television had let me down. No romantic movies...nothing even close to it. All that seemed to be on was Christmas movies. Fair enough...they're good, don't get me wrong...but they aren't really romantic, are they? I sighed...settling on Home Alone. Fiona didn't say anything, however...so I assumed she was OK with watching it. It's a classic, after all.

We picked up the film about halfway through, so the burglars were soon going to appear and harass poor Kevin. "Must have seen this, like, a million times...but somehow, it's still fucking amazing!" Fiona laughed...which I joined in with. "Indeed! It's rather strange. You'd think after many views, it would get less interesting to watch!" I chuckled.

Fiona started munching some popcorn, reaching into the bag resting on her lap. The sounds of light crunching and general contentedness filled the air. She wasn't a noisy eater...but it was still audible. "Oops, sorry, babe! I'm kinda hogging it, huh? You want some?" she offered me the bag of popcorn, to which I politely motioned a refusal by shaking my head. "No, sweetheart. You eat up...It's all for you." I smiled at her.

As the film went on, Fiona got closer to me...until, eventually, she was snuggled up to me, like a cub with it's mother. Occasionally, she'd moan with a barely audible "Mmmmm..." as she buried her face in my fur. I found this adorable. I placed a blanket over the two of us, covering our lower halves. "Thanks, babe..." she whispered to me and giving me a sweet kiss on my cheek.

Fiona had a sweet scent...only noticeable when she was close to you. It smelled like...roses...with a hint of chocolate. "You smell nice..." I said to her, softly...but froze when I realised how weird that sounded! "Do I? Never noticed, actually...thanks. Same to you, babe." she giggled, giving me a few sniffs. Phew! Thank goodness she didn't find my comment 'weird' or even 'creepy'...I certainly didn't want to create any rifts between us.

End Of Chapter 7


	9. Ready Or Not

**Chapter 8: Ready Or Not**

**Fiona's POV**

Now that I was snuggled up to him, I could hear his every breath...his every heartbeat. The gentle 'boom boom' coming from his chest was soothing...relaxing...loosening me up. I'd never been so relaxed around a guy, before...even with Scourge, who I thought was the right man for me. Obviously, Scourge knew nothing about romance...he only wanted sex on a daily basis.

"Comfortable, there, sweetie?" Terry asked, with a soft voice. "Mmmm...yep." I responded, looking up into his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes...the kind that pierce your soul...and see everything about you. I ran a finger down his chest, feeling his hard muscles...and getting a tingle down my spine from the contact. Mmmm...nice body. The kind of body I'd like to have on top of me...all nice and sweaty from fucking me!

Did I think about having sex with Terry a lot? You bet your ass I did! Whenever I was alone...and even when I wasn't...I'd think about him...ploughing me. Oh yeah...I want him, alright! Thing is...when's the right time? Will he be nervous? Would he even WANT to have sex? All these questions...so hard to find a fucking answer. All I could do was ask...but that'd be soooo awkward, it'd hurt!

"I can see you like my fur...and my chest." he chuckled, noticing my touch. I did like it...I loved it, actually! "You...wanna touch _me,_ babe?" I asked, in a suggestive tone. I could see he was thinking about it...mulling it over...cute. Honestly, he looked a little bit nervous...unsure of what to do or say to me. I suppose that touching me in the same sort of place I touched him would be...a bit too sexual?

**Terry's POV**

Fiona had just asked me if I wanted to touch her...and I was struggling to answer. I didn't want to touch her in the wrong place, if you understand...that would be terrible of me. Putting my hands anywhere seemed to be a 'no-go' to me...until she told me she was ready for that. Did I want to feel her body? Of course I did...as I'm still a man...with desires for a woman.

"Here, babe...let me help you..." Fiona whispered...taking hold of my arm...and moving it across her lower half. Then, she placed her hand over mine...and put it on her leg. A blush descended on my face...and I couldn't speak. "There we go...perfect..." she whispered, with a teasing tone in her voice...which only made it seem more sexual than it already was.

Did I want to...ahem...have sexual contact with Fiona? Yes...but only when the time was right for both of us. Honestly, I was scared...scared that I might disappoint her...or even do the wrong thing. She noticed my uneasy expression...and moved her muzzle closer to mine. "What's wrong, babe?" she asked, looking worried. I was still processing everything...my hand on her leg...feeling her soft fur...and trying not to enjoy it, too much. I felt guilty...as if I didn't deserve to touch her, like that.

"Nothing, sweetheart..." I lied, trying not to 'disappoint' her. "It's OK, babe...you can touch me like this...I'm cool with it." Fiona reassured me with a warm smile...which helped, somewhat...but it didn't erase the guilt. Her body was amazing...wonderful to see, let alone feel. Did I want to take this further? I didn't know...that was the problem.

"Terry...it's OK if you're not comfortable. I just thought...well...you might wanna...you know..." Fiona struggled to put it into words...which I also struggled with. There was no real way to say it other than 'sexual contact'. "I do want to...but I'm...scared." I told her, honestly. She gave me a confused look, as if to say "Scared? What of?"...and I had the answer to that question.

"I'm scared of...letting you down...not being good enough." I elaborated on my fears...which she listened to...with open ears. "Aww...Terry...you won't let me down! You're a wonderful guy...with a big heart...who cares for me. That's enough for me, babe!" Fiona gave me a kiss on the cheek in an effort to reassure me. Although it helped, the fears were still there...in full force.

"Show me..." Fiona said, looking into my eyes. My response was surprise. Show her? Show her what? "Show you...?" I urged for more detail. "Show me your chest...Take off your top...and I'll tell you what I think." she explained, tapping on my tummy. Hesitantly, I slowly took off my tank top...worrying about what she might say. I'm sure she wouldn't say anything bad...

**Fiona's POV**

As that tank top came off...I could see more of Terry's body...and wow! Just fucking wow! His chest fur was lighter than the rest of his coat...more of an off-white colour. His muscles...so pronounced and sharp, you could cut steel on them! Why was he scared of showing me his body...when it's THIS amazing?! "There..." he said, quietly, throwing his tank top onto the floor.

"Babe...lemme just say...your body is sexy as fuck!" I gave him my verdict...to which he blushed. "S-sexy? You...you think so?" he stammered, almost in disbelief. "Yeah. Sexy. That's what you are...and I honestly can't wait...to see more." I hinted, winking at him. He knew what I meant. I wanted to see all of him...every part of his body. "T-thank you...You don't know...how much that means to me!" he replied...with a glowing blush plastered on his cute face.

With this, I sat on his lap, facing him...letting my legs find their way around the sides of him. "You wanna see _me, _sexy? To make it fair?" I asked him, teasing. Again, he didn't know how the fuck to respond to that...so I thought I'd better help him out. I lifted up my top...slowly...offering him a look at my tummy...before the 'main event'. His eyes widened...and he didn't know where to look.

**Terry's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening! Fiona was lifting up her top...soon to be above her breasts...and I was just frozen...unsure of where to look! I saw the bottom of one of her breasts, as she lifted up her top from one side. First impressions? Her breasts were astounding! So wonderfully formed...perfectly rounded. I started to feel a wave of guilt wash over me. I shouldn't look...I mustn't!

"There...Now we're even." she giggled, winking, paired with a sultry smile. I loved her playful attitude...by far, one of the best qualities she has. Her flesh-coloured breasts were just peeking out from under her top...but it felt just as amazing as her showing them in their entirety. "Beautiful..." was all I could say, in little more than a whisper. She blushed at this...giggling, too. The sound of her giggling was simply adorable.

"Awww, thanks, cutie! Glad you think so!" she smiled. Then, her eyes focused on me...peering into my soul. "Have a feel...Go on...you know you want to..." she turned on the playful voice, again...almost making my jaw drop. "Y-you...w-want me to...touch your breasts?" I stammered, asking for confirmation. I didn't want to get the wrong idea of what she meant! Then again...what else COULD she have meant by that?

"If you wanna. I know you like them, big boy! Just put those paws on there...maybe cup them, a little...It's not hard!" she teased, licking her lips. Hesitantly, I did as I was asked to do...and got a shiver down my spine when I made contact. Her breasts...warm...soft...and bouncy. "That's it, babe! Good boy..." she praised, as if I was her pet dog. Would I mind being her pet? Not at all...it would be an honour.

"I love you, Fiona...so much." I told her, touching her breasts. "Mmm...I love you, too, Terry!" she responded with a sweet moan...such a delicious sound. Her tail swished from side to side, reacting to my touch...and my own tail was wagging like crazy. Then, Fiona's hands found their way onto my chest...slowly massaging it.

**Fiona's POV**

Terry was loving every second of this. I could tell...mostly because I felt something hard underneath his joggers! I bet his dick is pulsing, right now...filling up with blood...and getting even bigger! Maybe I can turn this up a notch? You know...just to see how he reacts? I began by squeezing his pecs...which he seemed to like. I'll need to do a little more, I think.

I turned up the heat by kissing him, before giving him a cheeky lick on his muzzle. His reaction? A growl...soft...with a hint of 'wild animal' in there. "Such a good boy! So well behaved..." I gave him a tease, treating him like a pet, of sorts. He was doing good...so fucking good! His hands cupped my breasts, making me moan, a bit. I was getting pretty horny...eager for us to take this further.

"Babe...you wanna...maybe take this a little further?" I asked him, in a lusty voice. His ears pricked up...gotcha! "Maybe one day...but not tonight. We'll save it...I want our first session to be special." he answered, with a smile. Awww! He wants to wait...cool with me. "Sure, babe. I understand..." I told him, giving him a kiss...which he returned.

By this time, it was 11PM...and I remembered that I lived quite far away from Terry's place. Shit! Where am I gonna find a cab that's free?! With all the nightlife in Central City, not one cab around this time will be clean. There'll be vomit everywhere from people who can't hold their alcohol! Yuck! I suppose I could always...crash here, right?

"Terry? Can I...crash with you, for tonight?" I asked him...using my 'puppy-dog' eyes. Look at him...he can't say no! Sometimes I often thought I could become a dominatrix...making men do whatever I wanted...whenever I wanted...and they'd just do it, no questions asked. Hmm...that would be cool. "Of course, sweetheart! You can stay here any time you like!" Terry told me, giving me a warm hug.

"Those eyes of yours...they're...incredible! You could make any man do anything at all. Perhaps you should have become a dominatrix...ahem." Terry coughed. Wow...I was literally just thinking that! Did he just read my mind? "Hmm...yeah, I guess I could have. You could be my sub...you'd be perfect for that!" I told him, licking my lips.

His blush came back...turning almost his whole face rosy red. What's THAT all about? "Would you like that? Being my sub? My little pet...my sex slave? I bet you'd love to see me in skintight rubber...with a whip." I teased him...watching him react. "Maybe..." was all he could say. So I got a 'maybe'...cool. "I love seeing you as you are...you don't need to dress up for me, sweetheart." he cupped my cheek. Awww...so sweet!

"We'd better get some rest. Wanna carry me to your bed, babe? I'm too tired to walk..." I lied, hoping to score a free bridal-style ride to his bed. "My pleasure..." he responded, picking me up and carrying me over his shoulder. I grabbed onto his back, clutching at his soft fur for stability. He wasn't crying out for me to let go...so I assumed he was OK with it.

End Of Chapter 8


End file.
